Twists and Turns
by KadeTheNerd
Summary: 18 year old Kadence Crown meets the Doctor and travels with him, figuring he needed company. She also wanted to go to the year 5 million. 10/OC
1. The Cellar

**I sadly do not own anything from Doctor Who. The only thing I own is my OC.**

**OoOoOoO**

"Kadence! Wake up! Come on!" My little brother, Zeke was bouncing on my bed.

"Get lost, pip squeak." I growled, turning over in bed.

"Don't make me get mum in here." Zeke threatened.

I shot up.

"I'm up! I'm up!" I exclaimed, jumping out of bed.

"You're in your nightie." Zeke giggled, watching me sluggishly walk to my dresser.

"Go somewhere." I snapped.

Zeke backed out of my bedroom nervously.

I pulled on my favorite jeans. They were skinny and dark, dark blue. They fitted very well.

I slipped into my favorite shirt. It was purple with a picture of Gir the Robot Dog with a caption reading "COME AT ME BRO!"

I pulled on my cap with all my favorite buttons pinned across the top.

I shrugged into my grey MLP: FiM sweater. It had the mane 6 on it. I'm a pegasister. Deal with it.

I brushed my brown hair out of my face. My hair was fluffy.

My brown eyes glittered as I looked over at my desk.

Something out the window caught my eye.

It was blue and tall. I had yet to put on my glasses so all I could see was a tall, blue blob of something.

I shrugged it off, put on my glasses, and left my room, closing the door behind me.

**OoOoOoO**

_Knock Knock_

I raced to the front door and flung it open.

My best friend Courtney greeted me with a fist bump.

"Sup, Courts?" I let her in the house.

She ripped off my cap and put in on herself.

"The sky." She smirked.

Just before I closed the door, I caught another glimpse of the blue thing. It was an old phone box.

_Boooring... _I thought, closing the door all the way.

I came into the living room and sat next to Courtney.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked her.

"I dunno. What do you want to do today?" She asked back.

Zeke looked at us in disgust and continued eating his cereal.

"Wroof! Wroof!" Trevers came trotting into the living room. He trotted up to Courtney and rested his chin on her lap.

Courtney loved my chocolate labrador, Trevers so she squealed and pet him nonstop.

I pet Trevers too, but not a lot. I'm more of a cat person.

"Hey, Zeke. Where is Bootsie?" I asked Zeke, turning around.

"Resting in mum's flower bed." Zeke nodded towards the open back door.

"Just checking." I smiled.

My phone rang.

I pulled it out and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

_"Kade? It's Gabe. You have to get down town, NOW! Bring Courts!" _My other best friend shouted through the phone. He is like my boy friend. Er. Guy who's a friend.

"It's Gabe. He wants to see us down town." I looked at Courtney.

"Okay! Lets goo!" Courtney squealed, grabbing my hand and racing out the back door, past my mum and Bootsie, and out the back gate.

I couldn't help but glance at the phone box again. It was nowhere to be seen.

_Thats weird. _I shook my head and continue running with Courtney.

**OoOoOoO**

"Kade! Courts!" Gabe waved us over from a table at our favorite outdoor café.

Courtney and I sat down.

The waitress came for us.

"What will you be ordering?" She asked, flipping open her notepad.

"The usual, please." I smiled up at Gwen. Thats what her name was.

Gwen smiled and turned to go back into the café to get our order going.

Our usual was a scrambled egg large enough for the three of us to eat.

"So, whats up?" Courtney looked at Gabe.

"I was on the internet earlier when a random thing popped up onto my screen. You won't believe what it read!" Gabe spun around in his chair.

I sighed. "What?"

"Delete." Gabe spoke.

Courtney and I looked at him in shock.

"Whoa. What happened then?" I leaned in.

"All the power in my house shut off. It was the only house, too." Gabe replied.

Our eggs came.

We began eating it quickly, just to get it off the table.

"You think the message did it? Like someone hacked into your house and shut it down?" Courtney asked, nervously, swallowing her bits of egg.

"I think so, yeah. The power is still off. Think we should investigate?" Gabe asked, smugly smiling.

"Let's go investigate." I chuckled.

We left in a huff. I left a tip on the table.

**OoOoOoO**

All three of us crept around the corner of Gabe's house.

We dashed for the cellar where the power box was kept.

I flicked on my torch and shinned it around.

Gabe checked out the box and tried flicking on the power. Nothing happened.

We heard a sudden high-pitched buzzing.

We looked around wildly, tracing the sound.

We turned a sharp corner in the maze of Gabe's cellar and came smack face-to-face with a strange man.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Gabe exclaimed, flinging his arms about.

"Shh!" The man hissed.

He pushed us against the wall next to him and looked around.

"Who are you?" He asked, whispering to us.

"I'm Gabe Poppie, this is Kadence Crown, and Courtney Love. I live here," Gabe looked at Courtney and I then back to the man.

"Who are YOU?" Gabe asked this man.

"I'm the Doctor. Before you ask, it's just the Doctor, yes, people call me the Doctor." The Doctor looked around more.

"Why are you in my cellar?" Gabe asked, hissing.

"I'm investigating the power fail in your house. It was the only to go out." The Doctor replied.

"How did you know about it?"

"My ship picked up the power fail and found it abnormal."

"Your...ship?"

"Yes."

"Do you know what happened?" I asked, nervously.

"No. Has anything weird happened lately?" The Doctor looked at us, carefully.

"I got a strange message earlier this morning." Gabe replied, rather excited.

"What did it say?" The Doctor squinted, pulling off his specs.

"Delete." Gabe replied.

The Doctor looked at him in shock.

He mumbled something to himself for a moment.

"Do you know who did this?" Gabe asked, rather frightened.

"Yes." The Doctor answered.

"Who?"

"Cybermen." The Doctor replied, dashing for the exit.

_"Unauthorized presence detected. Delete. Delete. Delete." _A mechanical voice yelled out.

"That'll be them!" The Doctor yelled, dragging us all out of the cellar to a safe place.

"Get out of here. This is dangerous!" The Doctor yelled at us as we turned to run.

**OoOoOoO**

The three of us scattered. With no direction.

We kept running until we were out of breath.

I called Gabe and Courtney in a three-way call.

_"Kade? Courts?" _Gabe spoke first.

_"Gabe? Kady?" _Courtney.

"Gabe? Courts?" Me.

_"Are you alright?" _Courtney sounded alarmed.

_"I think we are all alright. I can't say the same for the Doctor. Or whoever he was." _Gabe sighed.

"What was that? That robot?" I asked.

_"I think it was the Cybermen." _Courtney answered.

"We've got to go back." I panicked.

_"No way!" _Both Gabe and Courtney said it in unison.

"Fine. Whatever. Your right. The Doctor said it was dangerous. We shouldn't get involved. I'll catch you guys later." I hung up my phone and looked in the Doctor's direction.

"I'm going."

**OoOoOoO**

**Chapter 1! Whoo! What do you think? Not to shabby, eh? Not a lot of people bring the Cybermen back. The Cybermen are forever alone. *le sigh***

**~KadeTheNerd**


	2. The Explosion

**I sadly do not own anything from Doctor Who. The only thing I own is my OC.**

**OoOoOoO**

I rushed to Gabe's cellar door and looked around for the Doctor.

I turned around to look more but stopped when I saw the blue phone box across the street.

I walked up to it and looked it over carefully.

I was around the back of it when I heard the door open.

Slowly, I peered around the box.

The Doctor was departing the box.

I watched him carefully, gripping the corner of the box.

The Doctor walked back to Gabe's cellar. I followed him in.

We crept around the cellar silently. I hid in various places from the Doctor, avoiding his attention.

The Doctor found what he was looking for. It was a hole leading into a tunnel.

He got on his hands and knees and crawled into the tunnel, rather silently.

I followed him down, after I knew he was far ahead to not hear me.

The Doctor must have found a new room because he disappeared, standing up.

I crawled up to the hole and peered after him.

There was a large, metal ship crashed into the large, dirty room.

I looked around in awe.

I crawled out and stood up, silently creeping up on the Doctor.

He pressed a button on the ship door and went inside.

I slipped in after him.

He took out his little silver stick and scanned the area with it.

I was suddenly grabbed by metal arms.

"AAH!" I screamed.

The Doctor whipped around to see me being carried off by a Cyberman.

He raced after the robot who led the Doctor into another room.

He turned a sharp corner.

Another Cyberman tapped him with his arm, knocking the Doctor out.

**OoOoOoO**

"Let me go!" I cried, struggling against the Cyberman's arms.

_"You are compatible. You will become Cyberform." _The Cyberman spoke to me.

"In your dreams." I scoffed.

_"Cybermen do not have dream." _

The Cyberman threw me into a cage and slammed the door shut.

I ran to the door and tried to shake the lock loose.

No use.

I looked around frantically for something to escape with.

I found a metal pole and just threw it aside, scoffing.

It was no use.

I knelt against the back wall and pulled out my phone.

No service. _Shit._

I shrugged it off and played Pocket God instead.

I made the little islanders explode again and again, chuckling in delight.

My phone died so I let out an annoyed groan.

I heard the silver stick buzzing and sat up, suddenly delighted by the sound.

The Doctor bounced through a pair of metal doors to face me.

"Kadence Crown. What are you doing here?" He asked, hissing.

"I followed you in curiosity?" I shrugged.

"Ugh. Humans. Your so curious. It'll be the DEATH of you." The Doctor frowned, unlocking the cage with the silver stick.

"What is that?" I asked, pointing at the stick.

"Sonic Screwdriver."

"Mmm."

"You could have been killed. What were you thinking?" The Doctor was excited and mad at the same time. Maxited.

"I don't know!"

_"Unauthorized presence detected. Delete. Delete. Delete." _The Cyberman holding me captive entered the room and advanced on us.

The Doctor bounced and grabbed my hand, racing for the exit.

Several Cybermen were chasing us.

The Doctor and I ran past the Cyberman emotions emulator. The thing that eradicated emotions.

The Doctor soniced it and it burst into a thousand sparks.

The Cyberman doubled over and started screaming.

"What did you do?" I asked, shouting as we continued to run.

"I reversed the emotion emulator and fed it back into the Cybermen minds. They are feeling emotions again. Which usually means a VERY big explosion. Lets go!" The Doctor explained, shouting over the loud crackling.

The entire place ignited.

The Doctor and I were just out of the hole. The entire place rumbled.

The Doctor lost his balance and slammed into the wall. He fell, unconscious from the impact.

I fell onto him, my head knocking on a metal beam to the side, knocking me out as well.

**OoOoOoO**

The sound of sirens woke me up slowly.

Arms wrapped around me and pulled me out of the cellar.

I coughed heavily as the firemen dragged me to an ambulance.

Paramedics tended to my wounds as I got a good look around.

I was in Gabe's backyard. Smoke was breezing out of the cellar.

Firemen soon pulled the Doctor out of the mess.

I wearily tried to make my way to him, pushing past the paramedics but they held me back.

"Miss. We need to tend to your wounds."

I snarled and sat back down.

"KADE!" Gabe ran to me.

He wrapped me in a hug which Courtney joined in on.

"I thought you said you weren't going back here!" Gabe scolded, letting go of me.

"I know. I know. I just had to follow. Curiosity is unbeatable." I sheepishly shrugged.

"Where is the Doctor?" Courtney asked, looking around.

I nodded towards another ambulance where the paramedics were treating his wounds.

His blue suit and pants had a bunch of burns in them and his tie was sprawled around his neck. His brown hair was flicked in all directions.

I sighed.

The Doctor suddenly jumped up, startling the paramedics.

"Sir-" They began."

"Where is Kadence?" He ran around, looking for me.

"Doctor!" I yelled to him, waving my arm.

He rushed over, checking me over.

"Are you alright?" He asked, worried.

"Yeah. Just a small concussion." I sighed again. "What about you?"

"Great. Never been better."

"Ahem." Courtney cleared her throat.

The Doctor turned to my two best friends.

"Ah. Gabriel and Courtney. Let me tell you something..." The Doctor wrapped his arms around my two best friend's shoulder and walked away.

"Sir. Sir?" A paramedic followed them, trying to continue to treat the Doctor.

I smiled and gave another heavy sigh and let the paramedics around me work.

**OoOoOoO**

Gabe had gone home and so had Courtney.

Zeke was sleeping over at a friend house, mum was at a friend house knitting or whatever, and dad was in prison for murder.

I had lost my house key in the explosion so I couldn't get in.

I joggled the door knob.

"No use." I sighed, turning to the Doctor.

The Doctor leaned forward and soniced the door lock.

It clicked and opened up.

I smirked and walked in, letting the Doctor in too.

"Nice place. A little to domestic for me.

The Doctor sat down on an armchair.

His clothing somehow didn't have burns anymore and his hair was all sticky-upy but I didn't mind.

"Are you an alien?" I asked him, breaking the silence.

"Yes."

"What species?"

"Time Lord."

"RIGHT! Not pompous at all."

"How old are you?"

"How old are YOU?"

"900."

"Whoa. Thats a lot of years."

"Sure is. You?"

"Turning 19 in the spring."

"What season is it now?"

"Winter. January fourth. 2013."

"Hmm. January is a good month."

"I guess."

"Doomsday was not long ago, right?"

"Yep. But the Mayans were wrong. The earth keeps turning!"

"I've met the Mayans. Ancient people. I also knew the Mayans were wrong about Doomsday. I've been to the year 5 million."

"NO WAY!"

"Yes way."

"You have to show me."

The Doctor raised his eyebrow at this.

"Sorry?"

"Take me to see the year 5 million." I squealed.

"Naah."

"Oh, come on! Please?"

"Hmm...Nope."

"PRETTY PLEASE WITH LITTLE TIME LORDS ON TOP?"

"ALRIGHT!" The Doctor jumped up.

"Pack some stuff." He groaned, rubbing his face, walking into my kitchen.

I squealed happily and ran up the stairs to pack.

The Doctor had pulled the jelly out of the fridge, opened it, and ate some straight from the jar.

**OoOoOoO**

I was humming happily as I packed a few stuff.

Clothing, laptop, iPhone, headphones, bottle of clay, and stuffed Pikachu.

I wrote a note and stuck it on the mirror on my desk.

_"Dear Family. I have left to go traveling for a bit with a man known as the Doctor. He is really nice and saved me during the fire in Gabe's basement. Don't be alarmed. -Kadence." _It read.

I raced down and caught the Doctor eating jelly from the jar.

"Doctor." I warned, angrily.

The Doctor looked at me and slowly put the jar back on the counter.

"Allons-y! Lets go!" He laughed, enthusiastically.

He lead me from my house to the blue phone box.

"Here we are." He smiled.

"This is your ship? It's a bit small. We'd be a little intimate." I sheepishly gripped the corner.

"Take a look." The Doctor unlocked the door with a key and pushed it open.

I stepped inside and looked around with wide eyes.

"Holy mother of Celestia." I gaped.

It was bigger on the inside.

There were coral beams and a grated, metal floor, a console like control thing with a blue glass tube in the middle of it. Cords were strewn around everywhere in a tangled mess.

I squealed.

"IT'S BIGGER ON THE INSIDE!" I screamed, bouncing around.

"Whoa. Whoa. I love the "bigger on the inside" park but your to enthusiastic about it." The Doctor turned his head at me,

"Sorry. Your right. I'm over enthusiastic." I bounced onto the seat next to a rail at the console.

The Doctor messed with the console for a little.

"Whats it called?" I asked, cocking my head.

"Oh! Right! Sorry. This is the TARDIS. T-A-R-D-I-S. Time and Relative Dimensions in Space." The Doctor informed.

"It's amazing." I smiled.

"Yes."

"Where are we going to go?" I asked, standing up and walking next to the Doctor.

"I was thinking we should go back in time and meet some cave men?" The Doctor suggested.

"Sounds good to me!" I nodded, sitting back down on the seat.

The Doctor giggled and threw the TARDIS into action.

We bumped around and jerked and fell and laughed and all that JAZZ.

I bounced to my feet after everything stopped toppling.

The Doctor stood up too.

"Outside that door-" The Doctor pointed at the TARDIS doors. "-Brave new world."

I jumped around over-excited and ran to the door.

"Hold on, hold on. We need to continue our adventure in the next chapter!" The Doctor pulled me back.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry!"

**OoOoOoO**

**SO! How was THAT? That wraps up the Cyberman thingy madrigal. What do you think? :3 Review, follow, and favorite!**

**~KadeTheNerd**


	3. The Dinosaurs

**I sadly do not own anything from Doctor Who. The only thing I own is my OC.**

**OoOoOoO**

I opened the TARDIS doors and walked out.

I cringed from the harsh, warm weather that just hit me.

"Whooo! It's HOT!" The Doctor whooped, stepping out, closing the TARDIS doors.

I pulled off my sweater and threw it back into the TARDIS onto the railing and closed the doors again.

The Doctor started ahead into the lush, green, tall plants.

I followed him, swatting away a fly.

We carefully pushed through the large leaves.

"Eh. Someone should turn the heat down." The Doctor turned to continue walking.

He pushed pass one last plant and walked into a large opening. It was a valley.

My eyes glittered.

"Whooa!" I looked out at the valley and watched dinosaurs trot across the grassy plains.

The Doctor jumped onto a ledge and slid all the way down, whooping loudly.

He jumped onto the grass at the bottom and looked up at me.

"Come on!" He shouted up.

"What the HELL are you doing?" I yelled back.

"It was the only way I could get down without hurting myself."

I cringed, gulping.

I closed me eyes tightly and shuffled up to the ledge.

My sneakers crumbled the dirt at the edge.

I stepped off.

I slid all the way down, almost losing my balance a couple of times, SCREAMING!

I came to the bottom and met the Doctor's arms.

He tightly embraced me to make sure I was ok.

I stood up but then I limped again and was caught by the Doctor once again.

I blushed extremely and stood back up.

"So. What now?" I asked, looking around the land.

"Well. We are surrounded by dinosaurs in the year 100 A.D. What do you want to do?" The Doctor nudged me, running off.

"Can we ride the dinosaurs?" I asked, running next to the Doctor.

"Wha? No way! It's too dangerous." The Doctor scoffed.

I pouted and stopped running.

The Doctor stopped too.

We had come to a craggy cave.

"Well?" The Doctor smiled, walking into the cave.

I followed him in quickly.

It was a small cave. Like a home almost. It was REALLY dark.

The Doctor took out the sonic and used it as a torch.

Faces showed up towards the end of the cave.

"Whos that?" I asked, peering deeper into the darkness.

The Doctor moved toward the faces.

They whimpered.

The Doctor backed up.

"Who there?" He asked, loudly.

"W-Who. Are you?" A low, crumbly voice asked.

"I'm the Doctor and this is Kades." The Doctor put his hand to his chest then to my head.

I shot him a look and his hand slipped off my head.

"F-Friends?" The voice sounded a little relaxed now.

"Yes. We are friends." I smiled kindly.

The bodies emerged from the dark.

Raggedy men and women in loincloth approached us, sniffing us and licking us.

I blushed and stepped away.

"Don't worry, Kades. Their just cavemen. They do no harm." The Doctor lent a hand to me. His other was busy being licked by a cavewoman.

"No. Harm?" A caveman cocked his head, looking at the Doctor.

"Yes. You do no harm, right?" The Doctor nodded.

The caveman suddenly punched the Doctor.

He fell to the floor, dust being kicked up.

The cavemen and women all giggled and laughed.

I ran over to the Doctor to help him.

"What did you do that for?" I asked, angrily.

The cavemen and women shyly backed up.

"Sorry." They mumbled.

The Doctor shot straight up.

"Oh! Wham! Wow." He cracked his jaw into place, laughing.

"Gotta look out for that."

I glared at him.

"A friking caveman just punched you."

"Yes. I am aware of that. But they didn't know it hurt."

"Oh my. It hurt?"

"No! It actually felt good. Yeah, it hurt!" The Doctor groaned, rubbing his face.

The Doctor looked over at the aggressive caveman.

"Do you *ow* have a name?" He asked.

"B-Bru. Broon." Broon groaned.

"Broon? Thats a nice name. What about the rest of you?" The Doctor smiled a toothy smile. One tooth was gone due to that sucker punch.

I found the Doctor's missing tooth after a while and stored it away for later.

"Kateeeb." A cavewoman smiled, nodding to herself.

"Kateb. Nice." The Doctor looked over Kateb. He then looked over at a small girl. "And you?"

"Ha-Haley." The little one replied, smiling.

"Haley. What a beautiful name."

Haley punched the Doctor.

He fell down again.

I sighed.

Haley giggled as she danced around with her family.

"Oh, brother." I moaned.

The Doctor shot up again.

"WHOO!" He shouted.

"You have GOT to stop punching me!" The Doctor sounded pretty mad.

He spat out some blood into the grassy sand under them.

"So. What now, Doc? We met some cavemen. All we need is an alien to come attack us." I sighed.

"We could explore."

"I sigh again. Fine." I actually meant to write "I sigh again" as part of my dialogue.

**OoOoOoO**

We were walking towards a small group of dinosaurs.

The dinosaurs looked at us in confusion.

A little triceratops trotted over to me and brushed against my hip.

I smiled at gently touched it, then I petted it.

It seemed to...purr?

The Doctor managed to befriend a big, grey triceratops.

"Look at you. Mingling with other oldies. I can just imagine you in a retirement home with that there triceratops, talking about how angry you'd be if your grandchildren never came to visit." I snorted.

The Doctor and the triceratops gaped at me.

I burst out laughing.

The ground suddenly shook.

I felt to the ground violently.

The Doctor held onto the triceratops who gladly supported him.

The shaking stopped quickly.

The Doctor raced over to help me stand up.

"Are you alright?" He asked, looking me over.

"I'm fine, yeah. What was that?" I rubbed my head.

The ground shook again.

The Doctor and I held onto each other in attempt to stay standing.

The shaking stopped again but quickly started again.

"What the HELL it that?" I yelled, falling again.

The Doctor caught my waist as he held onto the big triceratops.

"I don't know. Somethings wrong." The Doctor lifted me to my feet and started to look around.

The Doctor looked in one direction. I looked too.

No. Way.

A. Tyrannosaurus. A. FUCKING. TYRANNOSAURUS!

The huge dinosaur came after us.

The Doctor grabbed onto me and jumped onto the big triceratops.

"Go!" He shouted as the triceratops and his baby girl ran away from the large dinosaur.

The tyrannosaurus suddenly collapsed to the ground in an earth-shaking BOOM!

The Doctor looked over the monstrous dinosaur and found he had been shot with an arrow.

This excited him.

"Let's go investigate." He laughed, leading me towards the forest.

**OoOoOoO**

**That was chapter 3! Whoo! I'm on a roll! If you're wondering how I'm posting these chapters so quickly, here is how. I pre-wrote the chapter. xD**

**~KadeTheNerd**


	4. The Almost Sacrifice

** I sadly do not own anything from Doctor Who. The only thing I own is my OC.**

**OoOoOoO**

The Doctor and I walked over to the forested area where the arrow most likely would have come from.

"Hello?" The Doctor called in.

We heard a slight shuffling.

"Is anyone there?" I called in as well.

Silence...

The Doctor walked into the leaves to look around better.

I crept in after him slowly.

"Doct-" I began but I was cut off by a hand being placed over my mouth.

I was pulled away.

I pulled the hand over my mouth off for a second.

"Doctor!" I screamed before the hand went back.

The Doctor turned suddenly to find me gone.

"Kades? Kades! Kades? Where are you?" He rustled the leaves around for a bit, searching vigorously.

No dice.

"Augh!" He exclaimed, rubbing his face.

He heard a sudden rustling and turned around and ran in that direction, paying no attention to the plants around him.

**OoOoOoO**

"Where am I?" I asked, groaning awake.

I blinked my eyes, looking around.

It was warm where I was.

I was in a tent of some kind.

Large bits of dinosaur hide were wreathed around like carpets on the floor.

There was a long table to the side and a fire pit in the middle, which was afire.

My arms were bound behind my back with rope.

I struggled against them. No use.

Someone came into the tent.

She had dark skin and black, long hair. She wore a bunch of unique jewelery and body paint. She had a loincloth made from strings and beads, covering various spots on her body.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I asked, shaking around the little spot I sat in.

The girl just looked at me strangely.

"Ah. 100 A.D. Hard to understand me. Ugh." I stuck my tongue out, tasting the area.

It was arid and dry outside. Like a desert. No...There was some lushness. A plains? Yep. Defiantly a plains. This must have been a native campgrounds. (I learned to tell where I was by sticking out my tongue from the Doctor.)

"Why you in forest with man?" The native girl asked me.

I bit my lip, thinking about how to make my words understandable for her.

"I travel with man. We explore." I spoke like a child.

The girl nodded, understanding me.

"What you name?"

"Kadence. Kade-ence." I replied. "What YOU name?"

"Amilee. Ami-lee."

"Amilee. Good name."

Amilee gave a nod of approval.

"Why me here?" I asked, looking around more.

Wooden wind chimes rattled just outside the door.

"You held captive." Amilee replied, rather ruthlessly.

I sneered.

"Great. I started a conversation with my captor." I mumbled to myself.

"Who was man?" Amilee sat down in a chair made of fur.

"Friend. Doctor." I smiled a little, nodding my head towards a random direction.

"Mate?" Amilee asked, smiling.

"PFFFT!" I choked on my breath and coughed several times.

"No, no. We just friends." I replied, catching my breath.

Amilee nodded.

A man suddenly entered the hut.

He also had dark skin and black hair. His was short and braided along the back. He had red body paint on his face and arms. He had a feathery hat on with five golden feathers tipped with black dye.

"Chief." Amilee bowed to the man.

"Who she?" He asked, looking at me.

"Kadence. Kade-ence." Amilee answered.

"Prepare sacrifice." The chief ordered, then left.

"Sacrifice? What sacrifice?" I asked, panicking as Amilee nodded to the chief and stood me up, walking me out of the hut.

**OoOoOoO**

The Doctor shot in a straight line through the lush forest.

He climbed a hill and stared off into the plains ahead.

A native village lay there.

The Doctor scanned the area carefully.

His eyes spotted at the most decorated tent.

I was being led out that tent.

The Doctor made a shifty smile as he jumped onto the ledge like earlier and skid all the way down.

He swiftly hid around the tents, watching me.

He didn't notice the native coming up behind him.

**OoOoOoO**

"Steady sacrifice!" The chief demanded, slamming his staff on the dirt a few times.

A couple of natives tied me to a pole that was surrounded by a circle of powder.

A lone native approached the cheif and whispered something in his ear.

"We blessed! We have two sacrifices for Gods." He announced, grinning.

A couple of natives pulled the Doctor out of the shades, his arms bound behind his back.

They tied him to the pole I was on, but on the other side.

"Good going." I whispered to him.

The natives as a whole began chanting as the chief sprinkled some powder on the Doctor and my head.

"Eh. It was better than letting you die as a sacrifice alone." The Doctor chuckled.

The chief now lit the end of his staff and reached it to the powder around us.

"STOP!" A voice boomed.

The Doctor and my head shot up to see Broon's family at the edge of the hill.

Many, many more cavemen and women emerged from behind them.

"Put aside differences! Make peace!" Broon shouted, raising his fist.

All the other cavemen and women shouted with him.

The chief of the natives approached the hill, setting his staff down on a stand.

"Down." He demanded to Broon.

Broon slid down the hill rather clumsily.

"Why make peace?" The chief asked, angrily.

"No more death. Peace an happy!" Broon smiled, waving his arms.

The cavemen and women all cheered.

The chief felt himself fluster, not knowing what to do.

He looked back at his people then flicked his eyes over to the native burial grounds. Over three-hundread graves were filled.

He looked back over at the caveman standing in front of him, his thoughts flashing in his head.

He gave a loud cheer and grabbed Broon, swinging him around, laughing.

"Let war END!" He screamed, bouncing about.

All the natives and cavemen and women cheered.

The cavemen and women came off the hill and celebrated with the native their new start of peace.

Amilee untied the Doctor's ropes then did mine.

I ran to hug him.

He lifted my off the ground and spun around happily, laughing.

I laughed too.

We ate, danced, and sang with the two groups of people.

Cavechildren and native children played traditional games with one another, giggling and laughing about.

Just before the party ended, we all sang an ancient hymn, thanking the Gods for bringing the two entities together in harmony.

We had a fantastic time.

**OoOoOoO**

I had gotten as drunk as a skunk at the party, so the Doctor had to carry me to the TARDIS.

He unlocked the door and stepped inside.

He put me on the jump seat just as the front doors closed.

Messing with the TARDIS console, the Doctor glanced over at me and smiled, then continued to his work.

**OoOoOoO**

"Ugh. Whoa. That was some party last night." I groaned, rubbing my temples, sitting up on the jump seat.

"Your telling me. I had to carry you back to the TARDIS through all those plants." The Doctor chuckled, pulling a lever on the console.

"Never let me drink again." I shook my head, attempting to clear my thoughts.

"Will do."

"Where are we going next?"

"I was thinking somewhere...exotic yet familiar! The planet Nirn! More precisely, the continent of Cryodiil!"

**OoOoOoO**

**There you have it! Splendid ending to the 100 A.D. stuff. And YES! The Doctor and Kadence are going to the planet Morrowind, Oblivion, and Skyrim take place on! More precisely, Oblivion! :D**

**-KadeTheNerd**


	5. The Cute Elf

** I sadly do not own anything from Doctor Who. The only thing I own is my OC.**

**OoOoOoO**

The TARDIS landed on Nirn.

I was truly excited. The Doctor could see in it my eyes.

He pulled on his trench coat and ran over to the TARDIS doors.

I gazed at in exploding excitement.

"Ready?" The Doctor asked, gripping the TARDIS door handle.

I nodded.

The doors flew open and the Doctor stepped out into a mildly busy street.

"Whoa." He put his hands up.

"What is-" I stopped when I saw the row of guards standing in front of us, wielding swords or bows and arrows.

"Who are you, outlanders?" A guard asked.

They all looked identical.

"What's the date?" The Doctor asked.

"WHO are you?" The guard asked again, raising his voice.

City folk leaned in and looked awkwardly at us.

"I'm the Doctor and this is Kadence. We're just passing through." The Doctor finally answered after a tiny silence.

"How did you get here? Your box just appeared."

"Exactly that. It just appeared." The Doctor smiled.

Suddenly, a very light-skinned, female elf clad in ninja armor came running through the marketplace.

"Stop her!" The guards all yelled in unison, turning their attention to the elf, chasing her.

The Doctor pulled me to the corner of the street to get a look at what was going on.

The elf had cute features and short, light blue hair. Her eyes were a pink and blue. They looked like stars. Her armor was black and she had a black arrow equipped.

She suddenly was lifted off the ground and flew up onto the roof of a building.

She pulled out her black bow and pulled an arrow back.

"Hey! What are you doing?" The Doctor yelled as the guards pulled their arrows back too.

The guards equipped with sword ran towards the elf but ran into the wall and just kept running at the wall.

_Stupid A.I. _I told myself.

The Doctor stared around in confusion.

The elf shot an arrow at a guard. The guard stepped back, grunting as the arrow hit his heavy armor hard.

"What are you doing? Stop!" The Doctor yelled at the elf.

She looked at him and gasped.

She flew up into the air again and flew towards the market doors, disappearing into the doorway.

The guards ran towards her and disappeared in the door was as well.

"I've got to hide away the TARDIS. Then we follow them." The Doctor told me, running back to the TARDIS.

I stood there as it disappeared in front of me.

"Hey." The Doctor suddenly came running up behind me.

I screamed, jumping away.

"H-How?" I asked, flabbergasted.

"The TARDIS travels through time. It took me a minute to hide it away but for you, it took a second. Literally." The Doctor explained, grabbing my hand and running for the market door.

We stood in front of the door. They wouldn't open.

Suddenly, everything went black.

**OoOoOoO**

I woke up standing in front of the market door on the other side.

The Doctor was next to me, looking at me strangely.

"Hey! Stop her! Scoundrel!" Yelling could be heard from the other side of the district.

The Doctor and I ran over.

The elf girl was standing on top of a large, marble column.

Several dead guards lay around.

The Doctor's anger rose as he inspected the scene.

"Hey! What do in Gallifrey do you think you're doing?" The Doctor screamed up at the elf.

She turned around and pulled her arrow back, aiming it at us.

The Doctor stepped in front of me.

The elf girl watched the Doctor protect me.

"The NPC A.I. shouldn't be doing things like protecting other NPCs." She muttered loud enough for us to hear.

"A.I.?" I asked.

The elf withdrew her arrow and put her weapon away.

She floated down mid-way, cautious of us.

"NPCs can't reply to me, either." The elf gasped.

"Um. NPCs mean non-played-characters, right?" I asked, stepping forward a bit.

"Yes. How would a NPC know?" The elf asked, annoyed.

"We aren't NPCs." The Doctor informed.

"Then how can you be here? I'm the only one in charge of actions." The elf sounded a little angry that she didn't know what we were.

"We traveled her. How can we be NPCs? Unless...No..." The Doctor thought the situation over.

"OH!" He exclaimed, startling the elf and I.

"This is a game? We traveled into a game? You're a player and we are supposed to be NPCs!" He exclaimed, running a hand through his hair.

"This game doesn't have a server." I told them. "How can you be here?"

"The TARDIS." The Doctor replied, simply.

"TAR-DIS?" The elf asked, now setting her feet on the ground.

"It's our...spaceship. Questions are: Who are you? How can you fly like that? Why did those guards chase you? Why did you kill them?" The Doctor asked his questions quite seriously.

"Pfft. You really arn't from this world. I'm Kimiochi, the cute elf. Level 10 Archer. Allied with the Dark Brotherhood. As for how I can fly: I used TCL, Toggle Collision. Allows me to fly through walls and into the air. The guards chased me because I'm wanted with a bounty of 1,838,267 gold for extreme amounts of murder, theft, and any other crime in this world. I killed the guards because there was no other way to get them off my tail." Kimiochi explained, taking a deep breath at the end.

The Doctor stared at her, gaping.

"You murdered people?" He asked, rage flaring in his lungs. "AND stole?"

"Yup."

"Why don't you just turn yourself in?" I asked, cautious of Kimiochi.

"Because I'd lose all my precious experience and skill points. The moment I walk out of that prison, I'm just as useless as dirt." Kimiochi explained.

"You have the arrogance of a teen. How old are you?" The Doctor asked.

"Hmph. 15." Kimiochi replied.

"And your playing a game involving crime, death, and destruction?"

"Don't forget spells." Kimiochi's hands glowed a pink as she raised it.

The pink shot into the air.

"What was that?" The Doctor asked, warningly.

A loud roar blazed through the air.

A blue dragon landed next to Kimiochi.

She climbed onto it and flew out of the district.

"Hey! Come back!" The Doctor shouted.

Kimiochu turned towards them, still mounted on the dragon and blew a kiss.

"How are we going to follow her?" I asked, panicked.

"Wait. If she has powers then we do too. As soon as the TARDIS landed, we were given powers. I sensed it when we landed." The Doctor replied, flicking his arms out.

His hands glowed a golden flurry of color.

He winced at the feeling.

I snapped my arms out too.

My hands glowed a dangerous red.

I winced as well.

"Feels almost good." I replied, smirking.

"Don't let the sudden rush of power take you over, Kades." The Doctor warned.

He was busy trying to figure out how to conjure a dragon.

His golden glow burst into the air and disappeared.

A loud roar like before split the air.

A TARDIS blue dragon landed next to him.

He smiled like an idiot, climbing onto the dragon.

The dragon immediately let it's feet off the ground.

"Whoa! Heel boy!" The Doctor exclaimed.

The dragon's feet slammed onto the ground, causing a tremor.

The Doctor reached out an arm to me.

I grabbed hold of it and climbed on behind him, gripping him around his waist.

The dragon took off out of the district.

**OoOoOoO**

Gosh. I was sitting right behind the Doctor, my head tucking into his shoulder.

I could smell him. He smelled surprisingly like lemons. Last time he had a lemon, he threw it at the wall, yelling about how much he hated lemons and how they tasted like poison. I, however, had no problem with lemons. I loved lemons.

I really got lost in the Doctor's scent because time flew by and we had landed next to a cave that rested next to a small pond.

The Doctor dismounted the dragon and helped me off.

He noticed my dreamy gaze and shook my shoulders.

I snapped back to attention.

"Whoa. Whoa." The Doctor caught me when my legs gave way.

"I must have...dazed off. The sce-ride made me a little groggy." I stepped back, shaking my head.

"We are here. Alexander tracked Kimiochi's dragon." The Doctor explained.

"Alexander?"

"Good name for a dragon."

"Your not keeping him. He wouldn't fit in the TARDIS."

"Or would he?"

"No. He wouldn't."

The Doctor sighed and walked over to the wooden door of the cave.

He pulled it open.

A gust of freezing cold air swept past us.

My teeth chattered as followed the Doctor into the cave.

He gave me his trench coat.

The wooden door closed behind us.

**There we go. Planet Nirn! Continent of Cyrodiil! More commonly known as Oblivion! Kimiochi is basically me. The name and armor and everything else is what my character looks like in Oblivion. :3**

**-KadeTheNerd**


End file.
